Destiny
by Caelestis
Summary: Leon get assigned a case of a missing official who had bought a present for his wife at D's pet shop. The case soon turns out to be more than it appears, sending Leon and D into uncharted territory. YAOI, DLeon. The rating may change over time.
1. Chapter One

Author: Caelestis  
E-mail: kaku_o_sankou@yahoo.com  
Title:  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but their fate in this fanfic belongs to me! YEAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *laughs manically*  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  In the heart of Los Angeles' Chinatown there is a mysterious, luxurious pet shop where exotic animals can be bought. It is said that there is no creature on earth that can't be found and purchased among this store's menagerie. Of course, every rumor has a bit of truth, this one a little more than most.

  A young woman pulled her car up in front of the odd looking little shop, surveying the place with a little distain.

  "I don't see why he couldn't have picked it up himself. It's not like he busy or anything." She grumbled. "He could at least have come with me."

  She jerked the door to the car open and climbed out, wrapping her coat further around her as the brisk wind snapped at it. A few steps carried her to the entrance on the shop and she descended into its depths.

  It was dimly lit hall she found herself in, and she continued down a flight of stairs leading to a well-furnished room. She looked around her with surprise. This was certainly not what she expected. An oddly dressed woman stood in the center of the room; a small, odd rabbit perched on her shoulder. She took a step towards her and bowed slightly.

  
  "I bid you welcome. We have everything you may desire, from dogs and cats to birds and insects. We even have quite a large selection of exotic reptiles. Now how can I be of service?" Count D said softly. The woman standing across from him was slender, a shock of blond, wavy hair falling gently into her tanned face as she stood in the opulent room. 

A look of surprise crossed her face as she discovered he was a man, but to her credit, she did not show any other discomfort.  
  


  
  "I'm here for whatever my husband ordered. The name is Whitman."

  
  
  D smiled. "Ah... yes. If you will please follow me?" He turned and walked into the back, the woman trailing uncertainly behind him.

  
  
  "Are you sure that this is necessary?" She spoke as softly as D, casting wary glances around her at the lush tapestries adorning the walls. A low growl sounded in the distance and she sped up with a small gasp.

  
  
  "It's perfectly fine. We're almost there."

  
  
  The room D finally led them to was not decorated as the rest of the shop. With further reminiscing, it could have appeared to be a normal pet shop, save for the heavy lingering of the incense perfuming the air.

  
  
  "If you would wait here." The Count gestured, indicating the spot were she stood. He turned and walked off among the cages, many filled with cats or other common creatures. The woman was obviously nervous. She clutched her coat to herself, shifting her legs slightly to rub against one another.

  
  
  "Here we are." D remarked as he returned with a small kitten in his arms.

  
  
  The woman's eyes were immediately drawn to the small feline. The kitten mewled and yawned adorably, snuggling further into the warmth of D's arms as it batted at the red ribbon around it's neck.

  
  
  "I think you'll find her to be exactly what you wanted." He deposited the little bundle in the lady's arms. She immediately began fawning over her. 

  "How cute!"

  "I'm glad you think so. It's for you. Your husband has already sent the payment for your pet and also said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'."

  "He remembered!" The woman beamed. "I didn't think he would."

  "Do take care Mrs. Whitman. Wish your husband luck for me in the upcoming election." The Count smiled fondly at them as they left before moving to fix some tea. It was just about time for the detective to drop by.

  "What? You sold him a pet?" Leon shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the calm Count.

  "A kitten. It was for his wife's birthday. Is this a problem?" He took a sip of his tea as Q-chan flew to his shoulder, giving the detective the evil eye while nibbling on portion of the sweet Leon had brought.

  "What do you think? He was just discovered missing!"

  "Missing?" D blinked in confusion, the teacup halted halfway to his mouth. "How?"

  "That's just it! No one knows." Leo flopped down on the couch opposite D with a sigh. "And I got assigned the case. Well did you?"

  "Did I what?"

  "Have anything to do with this? What was the kitten really? A Leprechaun?"

  D pouted. "You know me better than that, Detective."

  "So what was it?" Leon answered after a minute's silence and with a slight blush.

  "A kitten. Nothing more or less."

  Leon's eyes crossed as he took in the information. "Then why is the future governor missing? I know you have something to do with it!"

  "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Detective. I only sold him the kitten yesterday and his wife came to pick it up herself today. If you want to see the kitten, just ask Mrs. Whitman. The little one hasn't been returned." D put his cup down on the table next to the éclairs Leon had brought him.

  "Fine. Well, if you here anything let me know. I've gotta head out and check out the crime scene and what leads I have. Be seeing you, Count." He turned to the door.

  "Detective... wait."

  He turned, looking over his shoulder at the speaker. "Yeah?"

  D stood up and Q-chan flapped off of it. "Let me come with you. I may be of some assistance."

  "Nuh uh, no way." He scowled. "You know how much trouble that will get me in?"

  In full pout face D walked over to Leon. "I need to check on Keiko-chan anyway and deliver the weekly bag of cat food that Mr. Whitman ordered; I forgot to give it to his wife earlier. It's really just the means of getting there that will make it any different."

  He continued to walk past Leon, Q-chan flying around his head. Leo threw up his hands and sighed moving to walk beside D. "You sure are stubborn."

  Leon pulled the car to a halt as they reached a small club. There was yellow police tape surrounding the established building as D and Leon climbed out of the car and stood before it, Leon assessing what he would be doing.

  "Well, Count, just stay in the car, I need to take a quick look around the crime scene. The owner _says_ he saw him at five forty-six last night; that was the last reported sighting before he went into the men's room."

  "The men's room?"

  Leon made a tsking sound. "Well, that's what the witnesses say. He was at dinner with his wife, he left to go to the bathroom, and the owner saw him and he vanished. This is just a side stop, Whitman's house in next."

  D nodded and stepped past the tape.

  "Hey! I thought I told you to stay in the car!" Leon grumbled, trailing in his wake and glaring at the police standing around the scene who happened to cast any suspicious glances his way. The interior was spacious, a rich burgundy carpet covering the floor. Several expensive tables and chairs where stacked against the wall and covered with a white cloth, others dotting the center of the room. There was also a long mahogany wood bar that stretched along the right wall along with stools in front of it. In the back there were two doors, one that led to the kitchen and the other that led to the restrooms. All said, one meal here would have cost Leon his entire paycheck... three months straight.

  Several other men from the police station were looking around the restaurant and taking notes and evidence. The two passed them by as they went strait to the back, receiving several odd stares as they did so.

  The bathroom was well lit as well, several fancy light fixtures on the ceiling providing the illumination.

  "So... what do you think, D?" Leon finally asked as he looked around and thought out loud. "There doesn't seem to be any exit other than the one we came in by, so how could he have left? Maybe he changed into a disguise..."

  "I would doubt that, Detective." D called from a stall. "Look here."

  "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Leon sighed as he trudged to D's side. His eyes widened as he saw what D was pointing to. There was a fist indentation in the metal wall of the stall.

  "H- how could this be possible?" Leon shook his head, ruffling his already tousled hair nervously.

  "Anything this powerful is possibly very dangerous. I suspect that Mr. Whitman was carried off against his will."

  "But why didn't anyone see him then?" Leon growled. "I hate cases I can't explain!"

  
  


  D sighed before resuming the search for clues that would help his detective out. "Detective.... over here."

  "Damn. Again? You're better at this than me." Leon went over to inspect the cracked plaster around the air vent D had pointed out to him. "I think we can safely say they used this to smuggle him out. But why?"

  The Count smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

  "Yeah, well, I'm going to report the evidence, why don't you go wait in the car?" Leon called over his shoulder.

  D nodded, giving the room a wary glance before leaving. Something was definitely up. He smirked slightly at the uncomfortable detective as he made his way to the car. It was funny how the Detective dealt with his feelings. So like a human.

  Leon emerged from the building a short while later, engrossed in a heated argument with the Chief who had previously arrived at the scene.

  "I'm telling you, Chief, there's something really screwy about this case and I'm gonna find out what!"

  "Yeah, yeah, sure Leon. Let me guess, the pet shop owner, right? Well forget it! He's barely connected and had no contact whatsoever with the man!"

  "Yeah, well, this may come as a surprise, but D's-"

  "Whatever, I expect the paperwork to be at my desk by Monday."

  With a growl, Leon stomped off and flopped into the car beside D. "That asshole!"

  "What is it Detective?"

  A growl was all he received in response. Leon started the car and drove out into the traffic, jerking the wheel in his frustration.

  "You do realize, sometimes it helps to talk about what's bothering you." D said, annoyed.

  "It's nothing."

  "Fine." D snapped.

  After driving for several minutes in silence they reached the estate of the Whitman's. D retrieved the bag of cat-food and stomped off angrily to the door. Leon followed in as equally a bad mood. D rang the doorbell as he composed himself. Why did he let the Detective get under his skin so? Chimes sounded within the house, bringing the young woman who had entered his shop to the door.

  "Hello Mrs. Whitman. How is your Keiko-chan doing?" He favored her with a soft smile.

  Her face was tear stained and she sniffled as she brought a handkerchief to her nose. "Keiko is fine. Have you heard about my husband?"

  "Yes, the Detective who was kind enough to drive me here told me about you situation. Allow me to extend my condolences. I had not heard about this when you entered my store." He bowed slightly.

  "I'm worried. Have you heard anything new?" She looked towards Leon expectantly.

  "I'm sorry, lady, but all we know if that he didn't leave willingly." He thrust his hands into his jeans. "Do you know of anyone who wanted to hurt your husband? Any deals he was involved in?"

  She shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but I honestly don't know!"

  Leon took out a small rumpled pad of paper and a pen from a pocket and proceeded to ask her details about the previous night, taking notes of anything of interest. After he finished he thanked her for her time and D left the cat food with her and some instructions for her pet.

  The silence rode heavy in the car as they drove back to the pet shop, neither wanting to talk to the other over the previous hostility. Finally they arrived at their destination. Sitting quietly in the car, neither wanted to breach the awkward silence, until finally D cleared his throat.

  "I thank you for the ride, Detective. Would you like some more tea?"

  "No thanks, I've had my fill for today. I'll... be seeing you, Count."

  D nodded slightly and made his way back into the pet shop were Q-chan rejoined him. The Detective was always strange, but he seemed a little edgy today. Perhaps it was because of the case he was working on. After all, supernatural investigations shouldn't be left to the humans. It was work for a Kami. D smiled. Perhaps he could help the Detective after all.

TBC….


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Destiny of Angels   
**Author:** Caelestis  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom:** Petshop of Horrors  
**Warnings:** The usual.  
**Disclaimer:** Why do you think I write for free? O.o;; I DON'T OWN THEM!!!  

**Author Note:** I really want to thank my loyal readers (all five of you) who have continued to harass me to write… I do get distracted a lot, what with school and everything, but knowing that people actually like to read my stuff gives me something to write for I guess. I want to also thank my dear friend Betty Yao… *cringes* and yes, this is only the first of many new parts. I'd really like to remain alive, thank you. ^-^;;

Rae: yes, there is more

Amaririsu: um…. Yes, things will start to get a bit more complicated, now that I've actually sat down and started to write again. I hope you like the mystery…. Kukukuku (weird laughing)

Li-chan: geeze, a year already? Well, I haven't abandoned it, as you can see. You'll like the next part, I assure you

E-sama the Llama: I feel so unworthy of your praise! You are one of my favorite authors, and I am touched that you actually like my work! I hope it continues to meet your expectations.

Anna-chan: Gomen-ne! that's not my fault, it's the way ff.n uploaded it. I'm fixing it now.

Thank you all again for reviewing, and check back for more updates, possibly within the next week or so. Enjoy!

*************************************

     Leon sighed. This case was going nowhere. Four days had passes since he and the Count had visited the crime scene of Governor-to-be Whitman's apparent murder. Four days, no clues, not even a fucking trace of the body. Insert one grumpy, tired detective.

     "Where's the fucking coffee? Who was the last person in here, and why didn't they put on a new pot?" The blond detective snapped as he discovered the empty coffee pot in the Los Angeles Police Department's break room. The room itself was rather small, only holding one table, several chairs, and the other necessities such as a sink, a cupboard, and a coffeemaker. The floor was a beige tile, cheap enough to see if you looked at it. God forbid that the Police would get anything from the state to improve the department. "Jill…"

     Bags hung under Leon's eyes, implying a large amount of sleep loss, purple in color. His normally tan skin was showing a sallow color, like a banana, for lack of a better term. His hair was unwashed as was his clothes – he also smelled. Jill, the aforementioned, walked calmly into the room in response to the 'Lion's' bellows. Comical really. Leon slumped down into a nearby chair as Jill went about changing the coffee filter. Passing a hand through his hair, he tipped his head back, growling in frustration.

     "Really, Leon. How long has it been since you took a break?" Jill responded too the tired man.

     "Jill, I can't take a break. Not with this case looming over me."

     "'Looming'? That's a pretty big word there, sure you're okay?" She teased gently. Leon groaned in response. "Wouldn't want you to actually grow an IQ now…"

     "Shove it, Jill."

     "Yeah, yeah. Look, Leon, nothing is going to happen if you take a break… and actually wash. If something _did_ happen, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway if you're _this_ tied."

     "Yeah, well…" Leon trailed off, too exhausted to continue even this small argument.

     "Go home, Leon." Jill smiled. "After you rest, why don't you go see that nice Count D? I'm sure he would like a box of chocolates… like the one you have in your desk?"

     Leon sputtered. Jill gave him a 'look'. "Fine. You can take care of the paperwork for the latest search then. You can find it all on my desk."

     "Okay. You worry too much. You'd better get some rest now, you hear me?"

     "Later."

     Scrubbing his hand through his grubby hair one last time, he heaved himself out of the chair and shuffled out the door, forgetting completely about the coffee he had wanted. Jill shook her head behind him in amusement. Sometimes, you just had to admire the dedication he put into his work… even if you didn't approve of his methods.

     Blinking his eyes rapidly to keep them from shutting, Leon drove slowly back to his apartment. Everything was growing even blurrier as time progressed, and he was becoming really dizzy. Maybe driving hadn't been such a good idea…

     The rain poured from the cloudy heavens, a veil of mist that served as a buffer between the cold earth and the warm sunlit sky, preventing those living under it from feeling the blessed warmth. The wipers on Leon's windshield swished back and forth in a rhythmic motion, squeaking slightly as the rubber scraped against the glass. The air was damp, heavy, and it flowed over Leon Orcett like a blanket.

     With a screech, his tired skidded on the slick pavement. Leon jerked awake, not even realizing that he had been almost asleep, trying to regain control of the car. The car skidded again as it swerved through the lanes, drawing angry sounds and blowing horns from the other drivers. Leon was still half awake, and struggling to stay conscious. He finally wrestled the car to the right side of the street and managed to get it into an empty parking space. He sat there, breathing heavily in shock. What the hell had just happened? He rubbed his closed eyes, feeling a migraine threatening to develop.  

     "Perfect." Dazed, Leon climbed out of his car into the deluge, completely soaked before he even took two steps. Almost as an afterthought, he turned back towards the car and locked it. As he turned back the way he had been facing, a comical expression crossed his face as he realized where he was. Instead of his apartment… Count D's petshop lay before him, as mysterious as the first day he had seen it. Leon would have scowled if he had the energy. Against his will, his feet began to move in the direction of promised warmth, drawing him closer to the enigmatic Count's store. The doorbell chimed overhead as he pushed the door in, blinking wearily.

     "Count? You in here?" Leon mumbled. The person he had called looked up from the tea dishes he had been setting on the mahogany table.

     "Detective? What are you doing here?" His different colored eyes blinked slowly up at him while his ever present shadow, Q-chan, fluttered up to rest on his shoulder, looking at the tired man suspiciously. A small gasp left the beautiful Count's lips and he raised a hand to them, taking in Leon's disheveled and dripping state, jaw dropping in horror. "What happened to you? You're a mess!"

      "Yeah, no sleep for several days can do that to a person." Leon drawled sheepishly, before falling face forward, fast asleep. D managed to catch the tired detective before he hit the floor, sighing in relief that he had been fast enough.

     "Detective… whatever am I going to do with you?" He sighed. Something in Leon's hand caught his eye, a small plastic bag that was almost unnoticeable at first glance. Gently he reached down and took it from Leon's tight grip. Even in his present condition, the detective never ceased to amaze him. Sighing, he picked up larger, blond man and carried him into the dark recesses of the petshop and to a more suitable place for him to sleep… and hopefully bathe later… not that he was complaining of course. It was fortunate for Leon that the Tou-Tetsu was securely locked in his own rooms that afternoon.

TBC….


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Destiny of Angels

**Author:** Caelestis

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Petshop of Horrors

**Warnings:** The usual.

**Disclaimer:** Why do you think I write for free? O.o;; I DON'T OWN THEM!

**Author Note:** Oh my God. I haven't updated this in two years. Well, I have gestating plot lines and some time to write before the next quarter starts, so I guess I can indulge you poor, poor readers who have waited for so long to read the continuation. Gomen-ne, but I hope you'll like it.

Snake-Mistress: Thank you for reminding me!

Jen: Thank you for commenting, I value each response that my readers give.

Jaques-lefrou: Sorry to have kept you waiting.

Ami-chan: You think so? Thanks!

Celeste1: Thank you too!

Kiharu-sama: It's a little difficult to get into the mind sets of the characters to understand what they would do or react to different situations. I'll admit that I'm a little out of practice, but I hope that I can continue to do these characters justice.

A Vri: Sorry it took me a year!

Kizna2: Thanks!

To everyone else: Again I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't even realize where the time went… I'll try to be more consistent minna, I promise!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slow journey back to consciousness wasn't as difficult as Leon had thought it would be, The safety of the petshop was something he had begun to take for granted, a protective blanket that filled his senses with its incense. His eyes remained closed as he allowed his mind to drift, free of his present problems. The blond detective, while feeling slightly grimy, was also quite content. He clutched the blanket covering him and snuggled closer into the warmth, falling asleep once again.

Peace, prolonged that is, was not meant for our dear detective as Count D decided at that moment to enter with a tray filled with breakfast foods. Q-chan flitted over to the silk clad shoulder of the store owner, squeaking at the slumbering human. D set the tray down on the elaborately carved night-stand next to one side of the bed that Leon was currently occupying before attempting to rouse the slumbering lion.

"Detective," D reached out and touched the cloth covered lump in the middle of the mass of feathery comfort. "It is time for you to rise."

Leon groaned and turned over. A small trickle of clear drool extended from the corner of the blond's mouth that was hanging open to the air. The unruffled object had yet to acknowledge the presence of the Count and continued to slumber peacefully.

"Please cease this foolishness!" Exclaimed the raven haired beauty, childishly stomping his foot after several more attempts that resulted in failure.

"Just five more minutes, mommy." Leon mumbled, mostly asleep. Sighing, D sat down on the downy bed, the mattress sinking to accommodate his weight as he leaned over the tired man. His short, silky hair fell forward in a gentle cascade.

"My dear detective, you must get up. Your food is getting cold."

Leon's eyes blinked, slowly opening to the low lighting of the exotic shop. His surroundings sharpened as he cast off the remaining bonds of sleep. The first thing that came into focus was a pair of miss-matched eyes blinking owlishly at him. If he were a little more coherent, he could safely say he would have been startled. For now, he just yawned and remained where he was without making a fuss.

"G'morning." He mumbled, raking a hand through his matted hair, rubbing at his stubble covered face with the other. Another yawn and a cat like stretch made the lacquered lips quirk upward in an amused smile. Leon took a moment to observe the man that was seated so comfortably next to him. He could feel the warmth that the Count was radiating through the covers; that simple fact should have made him feel slightly nervous, yet at this instant he didn't really care. Or, for that matter, want D to move. The slim shoulders filled out his cheongsam nicely, folds of silk outlining his form without giving much away. Patterns of dragons were etched over it, defined in reflective gold thread. Other mythical creatures were depicted along the hems, creating yet another outfit that suited the Count perfectly. It was simply D's style.

Leon had to admit to himself, at least in that moment, the Count was definitely beautiful. Lifting himself into a sitting position, Leon smelled the delicious aroma of coffee wafting up from a mug on the tray. A closer examination revealed a small platter of pancakes, still steaming, and a small bowl of rice broth. A western knife and fork were present instead of chopsticks, and a small pitcher of syrup was nestled into the last open space on the tray. Leon turned grateful eyes on the Count for providing him something that he could use, instead of making a fool of himself trying to wield the traditional implements of the Chinaman.

Running his hand through his matted locks once more, Leon ate, reality intruding on his pleasant position. D sat back and watched him enjoy his meal, happy to be in the detective's company without him hurling maledictions or accusations in his general direction. Q-chan tutted in disgust before flying off in a huff. Casting a withering glare in the babbit's direction, D allowed his attention to focus back on the detective.

Mentally reviewing the case in his head, Leon asked D in a distracted manner about a shower. D was only too happy to show him where it was.

Finally clean, and dressed in one of D's weird outfits, Leon felt refreshed and ready to tackle the quandary before him. The facts just didn't add up. Whitman, the almost governor, had gone to the bathroom, done his business, and then disappeared without making a sound. From the crime scene, there wasn't any signs of struggle, save for the indentation in the metal door of that one stall. He doubted that Whitman could have made that dent himself, so that would mean that he left that bathroom with company, and whatever that company was, it was strong enough to dent solid steel. Gotta love those fancy ass restaurants.

Leon sighed. And every detective's nightmare; no evidence. No fibers, no hairs, no fingerprints or footprints. Not even a trace that anything had been in there at all. At times like these he wished he was Sherlock Holmes, or at least had him to contribute to the investigation.

The strange dress like outfit that Leon was wearing oddly enough was very comfortable. It helped that it only fell to his mid-thigh and came with a pair of matching pants. He could last until he made it home to change, which was going to be his first stop before work. After his shower, Leon had returned to the room where he had slept to find the current outfit he was wearing laid out on the made bed. His old clothes were nowhere to be found, they disappeared the second he had taken them off. Having no other choice, Leon had pulled on the weird clothing, and then sat down on the mattress once again, bringing him to the point he was at now; feeling completely hopeless. With a groan, he let his head fall down to be cradled in his cupped hands.

Wait a minute. His eyes narrowed. Something wasn't adding up. Whitman was at dinner when he vanished. Dinner… with his WIFE. Where the heck was she when he didn't show back up from his little bathroom break? And D had said that she picked up the pet the day after he had been proclaimed missing. Why hadn't she made more of a fuss about it?

Leon jumped to his feet and grabbed his badge, wallet, and keys off the nightstand before sprinting out the door. Those air ducts in that place were pretty small… but, they were big enough for an animal to fit through… an animal… or a petit woman. But, he shouldn't rule anything out just yet, the way investigations had been turning out lately it wouldn't surprise him if the culprit turned out to be Dracula. Remarkably Leon managed to navigate his way through the shop without getting lost, running through the twisting corridors at full speed. Skidding to a halt near the main room of the shop, Leon almost collided with D, barely catching himself in time.

"D! There you are! Look, I need you to do me a favor. Can you look up any pets that you might have sold anyone surrounding Whitman in the past few months? I don't think that this was a spur of the moment type of thing, this was definitely pre-meditated."

D opened his mouth to speak, but the blond detective cut him off with another string of fast paced words. "Can't waste any time, I gotta lead I'm gonna follow, have the list ready for me when I get back." Leon babbled, energized at finding SOME sort of clue or lead in the dead end case. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen this earlier.

"So you have a suspicion?" D queried.

"Yeah. I'm going back to the crime scene, then over to the Whitman's house. I think that his wife is hiding something. Page me if anything comes up." Impulsively, Leon grabbed the delicate man in an enthusiastic hug, dropping a chaste kiss on his burgundy colored lips before sprinting out the door with a manic laugh. D blinked. Several moments later a blond head poked back into the shop, a sheepish expression on his face.

D knelt down and retrieved the keys that the Detective had dropped, handing them over mutely to the blond. With another flash of motion, Leon was gone. The rumble of a car starting up was heard from outside the shop, before the squeal of the rubber tires signaled the detective's departure. Q-chan chirped his displeasure of the blond, growling at him even through his absence. D shot him an annoyed glance.

"I am aware that he is human. No, grandfather, I know exactly what I am getting into."

Regally, D retreated back into the registry of the pet shop to do as Leon had requested. It was the least he could do for his dear detective. He didn't realize one hand had risen to caress the spot that Leon had kissed.

To Be Continued…


End file.
